


Delinquent Drippings

by tanoshii_koushi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue, Original Fiction, Poetic, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanoshii_koushi/pseuds/tanoshii_koushi
Summary: I hate rain





	Delinquent Drippings

"I swear to God, they have a mind of their own!"  
"You do reaaaalize that all you had to do was wait a few moments, right?"  
"What do you mean!!! Of course you'd know that in hindsight, the stupid weatherman said it was supposed to rain for another HOUR!!!"  
"And? You're saying you couldn't wait an hour?"  
"Hmmph. I WAS HUNGRY!!!"  
"Yeah, totally. Sooooooo hungry."  
"Don't you lip at me like that! I can't help that my tummy sucks things back!"  
"Jeez... Whatever you say."

Stupid, stupid rain.

It always knows just when to cause problems,  
stupid, stupid rain.

It somehow always finds a way to worm itself into your perfect plans,  
it always knows just when to cause problems,  
stupid, stupid rain.

It tries to hide its devious intentions,  
it somehow always finds a way to worm itself into your perfect plans,  
it always knows just when to cause problems,  
stupid, stupid rain.

I'm sick of it always cheating and doing things that shouldn't be able to happen! Like, why should it always do THIS to me!!!

Stupid, stupid rain.

It always knows exactly what you want,  
stupid, stupid rain.

Like a magical genie,  
it always knows exactly what you want,  
stupid, stupid rain.

But it always twists your desires,  
like a magical genie,  
it always knows exactly what you want,  
stupid, stupid rain.


End file.
